


Happy birthday

by ZomBitch801 (kobaltaoi)



Series: Hikari Fest 2015 [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AoKaga Month, Kuroko the aokaga shipper, M/M, happy birthday kagami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 16:59:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4487520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kobaltaoi/pseuds/ZomBitch801
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was his birthday, so he got to make a wish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone in my family has their birthday around this date so I almost couldn't post it on time. I'm on a public street hoping no one notices me using their WiFi.
> 
> But happy birthday to my beloved tiger, half of my otp and half of my heart!

It was his birthday, so he got to make a wish.  
  
Kagami Taiga was now a seventeen years old young man.  
  
It was kind of his right.  
  
“What did you wish for?” Alex always asked that. Since he was a child, she would buy him a cake and they would eat it with Tatsuya on a street court. She would ask that and then he would reply “I want to be the very best” and Tatsuya would make fun of him “So you want to be a pokémon trainer?” “What? No! I want to be the very best basketball player!”  
  
It was kind of a tradition between the three of them.  
  
Alex and Tatsuya weren’t there that year.  
  
And he got to make a wish.  
There was the cake and the basketball with his team in Seirin, but it wasn’t the same.  
  
“What did you wish for?”  
  
It wasn’t the same, because he was kind of the same, but he wasn’t. Alex and Tatsuya weren’t there, and he couldn’t ask for them.  
  
He kind of felt lonely and he kind of didn’t.  
  
Kuroko asked instead of Alex the question of the year.  
  
“I think you know that”  
  
He could start with Japan and then move on the world. And one day his name would be on the NBA hall of fame.  
  
But not that year.  
  
He kind of wished for something different.  
  
He was seventeen.  
  
Alex called, which was a nice thing to do.  
  
“Do you still want to become a pokémon trainer?” He laughed.  
  
She was awesome.  
  
He got to eat cake with his team, walked home with Kuroko and a few of his classmates, and that was all.  
  
It was the first time the apartment felt so cold, and it was summer.  
  
He wasn’t emotionally brilliant, so he solved his problems with basketball.  
  
He took his bag, his ball and his shoes.  
  
And then it hit him.  
  
He was alone to play, too.  
  
He took his shoes and though it would be nice having someone to play that day.  
  
Someone awesome.  
  
He though “It would be nice if he was here to play with me.”  
  
He took his shoes and left his place.  
  
He took his phone and dialed. He thought of Kise, but Kanagawa wasn’t that near. He though in people in the vicinity of Tokyo and who would play with him just with one call.  
  
He called Kuroko.  
  
“I’m sorry, Kagami-kun. I would have stayed and played with you after school, but I have something to do at home.”  
  
Japan was like that, wasn’t it? It was more practical, but that didn’t help in moments like those.  
  
“It’s ok.”  
  
He put on his shoes and though. Then sighed. Then looked to the sky. It was getting dark.  
  
It was his birthday so he got to make a wish.  
  
A lonely shooting star crossed the darkening blue of the sky.  
  
He closed his eyes and breathed in his wish three times.  
  
“I want someone to play with, I want someone to play with, I want someone to play with.”  
  
“What did you wish for?”  
  
His cellphone went off.  
  
Kagami breathed in his surprise and turned around.  
  
“Aomine!”  
  
He looked at him in the eye by accident and it kind of reminded him of the summer night sky.  
  
“Wanna play?”  
  
He was seventeen years old now; it took him almost ten years be the best just in Japan, but one shooting star to get Aomine to play with him, so maybe them both wished for it. He laughed.  
  
Aomine was awesome.  
  
His cellphone said “Happy birthday, Kagami-kun. Hope you like your gift.”  
  
It was kind of his right, so he was free to enjoy the company a little more than usual.

**Author's Note:**

> I am not sorry for that pokémon joke.


End file.
